Vingança
by Ptyxx
Summary: Harry e Snape estão presos em um porão. Slash, mas sem lemon.


Título: Vingança  
Autora: Ptyx  
Classificação: T  
Casal: Harry/Snape  
Resumo: Harry e Snape estão presos em um porão.  
Gênero: Hurt/Comfort, um pouco de Angst, um pouco de Humor

**Vingança**

**I**

Haviam-no jogado em um porão infecto, iluminado apenas por uma vela que nunca se apagava, mas que não chegava a iluminar realmente o local. Severus sabia que, se estava vivo, era porque queriam extrair algo dele. Estar vivo, ali, era muito pior do que estar morto.

Quando abriram novamente o alçapão lá em cima, não foi, contudo, para virem buscá-lo: foi para jogarem um outro infeliz escada abaixo.

O jovem foi empurrado e desceu as escadas rolando até cair ao chão com um baque. Severus aproximou-se com cuidado e, de imediato, reconheceu os traços de um jovem Muggle cujos cabelos havia utilizado na Poção Polissuco de Efeito Prolongado que ele mesmo havia criado para a Ordem. Ou melhor, não apenas para a Ordem: para Harry Potter, que estava sendo caçado noite e dia por Comensais da Morte e precisava se disfarçar. Em vez de durar apenas uma hora, a poção durava um dia inteiro.

Potter também havia sido capturado, então. Mas nem tudo estava perdido.

Severus ajoelhou-se junto ao jovem, que estava tentando se levantar. Segurou-lhe os braços para ajudá-lo, mas ele, erguendo-se, mexeu o corpo com violência, repelindo Severus.

— Solte-me — disse Harry.

Severus sentiu a raiva crescer dentro de si. Aquele moleque nunca iria aprender.

— Como quiser — respondeu. — Mas não se esqueça de que eu sei muito bem quem você é.

O jovem empalideceu. Depois cerrou os punhos.

— Está me ameaçando?

— Entenda como quiser — respondeu Severus.

Severus sentou-se no chão, num canto, arrependido por ter ameaçado Potter. Não era o comportamento adequado, naquela situação. Sabia disso. Mas Potter tinha o dom de tirá-lo do sério. Devia ser hereditário. Severus havia achado que, com outro corpo, talvez Harry não o deixasse tão irritado, mas não. Não era a aparência de Harry que o incomodava. Era _Harry_ mesmo.

Potter estava andando de um lado para o outro, examinando o porão. Severus poderia dizer-lhe que era inútil, que ele mesmo havia feito isso assim que o haviam jogado lá, algumas horas atrás, e que não havia encontrado nenhuma brecha na segurança. Era um porão completamente vazio e tendo como abertura apenas o alçapão muito bem fechado. Mas de que adiantaria dizer isso a Potter? Potter sempre fazia o contrário do que ele lhe aconselhava.

De repente, Potter levou a mão à testa, com uma expressão de dor. Severus aproximou-se e o amparou. Mas, assim que se recuperou, Potter o empurrou para longe.

— Saia. Não gosto do seu cheiro.

Oh, se Potter queria machucá-lo, conseguira. Severus deu-lhe as costas e voltou para o seu canto.

Seria tão fácil vingar-se de Potter. Severus sentiu um arrepio.

sSsSs

**II**

Harry estava desistindo de procurar uma saída no abafado porão quando dois Comensais abriram o alçapão lá em cima e desceram. O mais alto deles lançou um _Cruciatus_ em Snape, depois os dois arrastaram Snape para cima e para fora dali.

Harry ficara indeciso. Poderia ter pedido para ser o primeiro e, assim, poupar Snape da tortura. Mas a verdade era que não confiava em Snape. Sabia que fora imprudente ao tratar Snape daquela forma, mas, no fundo, ele esperava mesmo que Snape desse com a língua nos dentes. Assim, mesmo que Harry pedisse para ser o primeiro, não adiantaria, porque Snape revelaria toda a verdade.

Harry foi deixado a sós no porão. Quando começou a ouvir os gritos de Snape vindos lá de cima, Harry quis morrer de arrependimento. Sentou-se ao chão e enterrou a cabeça nos joelhos. Quantos _Cruciatus _seriam necessários para quebrar Snape? Porque ele estava resistindo tanto? Harry não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo e muito menos entender.

Quando os gritos cessaram, o alçapão se abriu e o corpo praticamente irreconhecível de Snape foi jogado lá para baixo. Estava coberto de sangue da cabeça aos pés. Os dois Comensais desceram para buscar Harry.

— Não — disse Harry, em voz agoniada. — Não precisam me torturar. Eu vou contar tudo o que vocês querem saber.

sSsSs

Os dois Comensais saíram correndo assim que aquele que eles pensavam tratar-se apenas de um novo membro da Ordem lhes revelou o paradeiro de Harry Potter.

Harry se ajoelhou ao chão junto ao corpo de Snape. Sentiu-lhe o pulso. Ele estava vivo.

— Oh, Deus — suspirou Harry.

Snape gemeu e segurou-lhe o braço.

— Eu... não falei nada — conseguiu murmurar.

— Sh. Eu sei. — Harry sentiu as lágrimas aflorarem aos olhos. Ele estava errado sobre Snape, e era culpado pelo que lhe acontecera. — Me desculpe por tudo. Você é um dos bruxos mais corajosos que já conheci, e eu sou o mais estúpido.

Os lábios de Snape se abriram em um sorriso torto, logo desfigurado por uma expressão de dor.

— Não se mexa muito — disse Harry. — Talvez você tenha quebrado alguma coisa. Logo virão nos resgatar.

Snape fechou os olhos.

Harry observou o corpo de Snape e notou que ele não perdera os movimentos dos braços e das pernas. Também não havia mais nenhum sangramento externo. Harry estava cansado. Deitou-se no chão ao lado de Snape e passou o braço ao redor de sua cintura.

sSsSs

**III**

Severus teve um sono agitado pelas dores que sentia no corpo todo. Pelo menos ele não parecia ter quebrado nada.

Harry dormira abraçado a ele. Em meio a toda aquela dor e humilhação, o braço de Harry ao redor de seu corpo era a única âncora de conforto. Virando-se com cuidado, Severus olhou para o jovem. Sob a pálida luz da vela, Severus pôde ver que o efeito da poção polissuco passara. Era o verdadeiro corpo de Harry que estava abraçado a ele. Severus sentiu um calor espalhar-se por seu corpo, e repousou a mão sobre o peito de Harry. Teve, também, medo por Harry, e quis protegê-lo.

sSsSs

**IV**

Harry sentiu uma mão em seu peito, e acordou. Snape estava deitado a seu lado, virado para ele, observando-o com uma expressão de adoração. Mas assim que viu Harry desperto, Snape se recompôs e retirou a mão.

— O efeito da poção acabou. Eu... estava observando.

Mas era tarde demais para explicações. Harry havia notado. A afeição nos olhos de Severus era clara, mesmo sob a luz fraca, e Harry não sentiu repulsa. Ao contrário; ficara lisonjeado e feliz. Sentiu o coração apertado ao lembrar-se do que havia dito a Snape em suas primeiras horas no porão.

— Não tem problema — disse ele, descansando a mão por sobre o peito de Snape, como Snape havia feito com ele.

— Não quero a sua pena — disse Snape. — Você não precisa me tocar. Não há nada que você possa fazer, e eu sei a repulsa que você tem por mim.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

— Não, não! Não é verdade. Esse lugar todo é que cheira mal, não você. Desculpe. Eu realmente disse aquilo para ferir você. Eu não confiava em você. Não depois do que aconteceu a meus pais, a Sirius e a Dumbledore. Eu odiava você.

— E agora não odeia mais?

— Você quase morreu por minha causa.

— Eu faria isso por qualquer um — disse Snape, conseguindo parecer altivo, mesmo deitado no chão e todo ensangüentado.

Harry deu um sorriso triste.

— Não duvido.

— Só porque você confia em mim não é motivo para ficar...

— Agarrando você?

Era verdade, mas que diabo? Os dois estavam num porão escuro, totalmente vazio. Só tinham um ao outro, e Snape estava todo quebrado por sua causa. Estaria fazendo isso por pena? Harry não sabia. Sabia apenas que queria confortar Snape. Só precisava convencer Snape a aceitar o conforto que estava lhe oferecendo...

— Acho que é melhor ficarmos juntos — disse. — O efeito da poção passou. Se eles entrarem aqui e me virem, vão me reconhecer.

Num supremo esforço, Snape conseguiu levantar o torso.

— Se eu ficar na sua frente, eles não o verão — concluiu ele.

— Isso mesmo. Mas pode ficar deitado. É só ficar... bem pertinho — disse Harry, abraçando-o com cuidado e colando o corpo ao dele.

Snape o abraçou também, devagar, e Harry ouviu-o emitir um gemido suave ao mesmo tempo que um estremecimento lhe percorria o corpo.

— Vai dar tudo certo — murmurou Harry no ouvido de Snape. — Eu os enviei a uma armadilha. Nós planejamos tudo. Não podíamos contar a você, porque, como espião, é mais seguro você não ser informado de certas coisas. Assim que eles chegarem ao local onde eu os mandei, a Ordem vai saber onde estamos e virá nos resgatar.

sSsSs

**V**

Severus acordou de novo com ruídos. Harry se levantou. Alguém havia aberto o alçapão.

— Remus! Até que enfim! Por que demoraram tanto?

Lupin, Shacklebolt, Moody e Tonks surgiram, um a um, descendo a escada.

— Encontrar o local foi fácil, mas para entrar... Vamos só dizer que foi uma dura batalha — respondeu Lupin.

— Precisamos levar Snape para São Mungo — disse Harry.

Severus se viu cercado pelos Aurors e resolveu se fingir de morto. Não seria muito difícil: ele estava mesmo esgotado.

sSsSs

**VI**

Harry queria ficar com Severus, mas os médicos não o deixaram. Severus havia sofrido perfurações em vários órgãos, e precisaria passar a noite da UTI. Só no dia seguinte, no horário de visitas, foi que Harry conseguiu vê-lo outra vez.

Harry aproximou-se de Severus e cobriu-lhe uma das mãos com a sua.

— O que está fazendo aqui, Potter?

— Pensei que eu já havia me tornado Harry para você...

— Se está fazendo isso por pena, eu lhe pediria que parasse já.

Harry continuou segurando a mão de Severus.

— Essa vontade de estar com você o tempo todo, de querer que você seja meu e só meu... isso é pena?

Mil emoções pareceram cruzar o rosto de Severus antes que um sorriso sarcástico se estampasse em seus lábios.

— Sinto muito, Potter. Você não faz meu gênero.

Aquilo atingiu Harry em cheio. Foi como se todo o ar houvesse sido sugado para fora de seus pulmões. Baixou a cabeça para não ter de encarar Snape.

Ia retirar a mão do lugar onde estava, por sobre a de Snape, mas Snape a segurou entre as suas.

— Harry...

Harry esforçou-se por erguer os olhos de novo para fitar seu algoz.

— Foi só uma vingança estúpida pela forma como você me tratou quando tentei ajudá-lo anteontem — disse Severus, olhando-o com o mesmo jeito intenso como o olhara quando Harry acordara em seus braços no porão dos Comensais da Morte.

Harry engoliu em seco, dividido entre a felicidade, o medo de se deixar levar por uma emoção tão forte por alguém capaz de feri-lo tão profundamente, e a total frustração.

— Você quebrou completamente o clima — declarou, enfim.

— Eu sei. Se você quer um amante romântico e que...

Harry perdeu a paciência. Inclinou-se por sobre Severus e calou-o colando os lábios aos dele. Severus ficou imóvel a princípio, mas logo relaxou e segurou-lhe a cabeça entre as palmas enquanto suas línguas se entrelaçavam em uma deliciosa dança.

Quando Harry descolou os lábios dos seus, Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Devo admitir que você tem um estilo hábil e arrojado de pôr fim a uma discussão — declarou.

Harry relaxou. Estava começando a pensar que poderia ter uma chance, afinal.

**Fim**


End file.
